lollipop smiles
by Jaaavyt
Summary: Only chaos ensues when the Role Holders decided to start a play. "You stupid twins! Stop flinging that slipper at my ass!"


New story, new plot. ;] *GIGGLES.

Enjoys.

PS: Also, take not that I know nothing about plays, and scripts, what-so-ever.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HnKnA

* * *

Prologue..(ish)

.

.

.

.

.

The sky was clear, birds chirping, and Alice could be seen with Vivaldi.

"Say, Alice would like to watch a play with us?" Vivaldi asked, opening her eyes, smiling brightly at Alice. As if to say she won't take 'no' for an answer.

"Sure." Alice replied, it was a boring day, after all. What harm could be done for a single play?

"Then wait for us, we will organize the play set for today." And with that, Vivaldi left the room. Alice sat alone looking curiously at the beautiful collection of antiques in Vivaldi's room.

It was pretty.

While Alice was looking contently at the decorations, Vivaldi barked orders out to the servants, Peter, Ace, and even the King.

"Get me _all_ the role holders _now._"

"Peter White, get here this instant!"

"Will all of you stop_ slacking_ and _move_!"

After a few more orders, and minutes, all role holders was at the castle.

Everyone started pulling their guns out, for protection. Murmurs in confusion started, then it was chaos. Everyone started shooting like crazy.

"Blood! I will kill you today, you _bas_-"

"You! You were the one who got close with _my_ Ali-"

"So, perverted hare, are you undressing Alice-onee in your hea-"

"But Gra-"

"Ace! Did you get lo-"

"_Shut up! Do not say a word until we get back, or we will behead you all!_" Vivaldi screamed as she went to get Alice once everyone snapped their mouths shut. She had to get away from this madness.

Vivaldi sighed before walking in the room. This is going to be a long day.

Alice sat up, glancing questionably at Vivaldi, who entered in a rush. "Come now, we mustn't waste time."

They both went out the room, through the halls, and entered the entrance room.

Vivaldi led Alice to a chair, and they took a seat.

"It seems as though Alice and us have been wanting to watch a play. Unfortunately we do not have enough people-" Vivaldi got cut off as a card soldier exclaimed, "But Your Majesty! You have us!"

The room was quiet after the interruption.

Vivaldi's eyes were covered by shadows. Alice took a gulp.

"Someone..have a talk with this person. Now."

The poor soul was screaming when he was taken away by two other card soldiers. Everyone left, except for Alice and the role holders.

Vivaldi cleared her throat as she continued, "As we were saying, we do not have enough people, and that is why you guys are here."

Groans were heard throughout the room.

Vivaldi began explaining, "Here are your audition scripts, and the roles will be chosen randomly. You will only need to do one or two acts for the real thing, no need to take an entire day. Get a card from the box when it is coming towards you, it will decide which role you will be for the audition. You people have ten minutes to practice. And also, we are doing Cinderella."

**Audition Script****  
**

_Prince: May I dance with you? Let's start..._

_Music begins, and they are dancing. Then they hear the clock strike 12...(dong, dong, dong, dong, dong...)_

_Cinderella: It is midnight and I have to run. Good-bye, I really had a great fun!_

_Prince: I will miss you! I hope we meet again!  
_

_As she is running, a glass slipper slips off. The prince goes, picks it up, and looks at it. He decided to keep it with him, so he can find this beautiful woman later._

After the explanation, a faceless maid came out, handing everyone their scripts. Another maid came too, only this one came with a box full of cards. Everyone reached in a grab a card, except for the maids, Alice, and the Queen.

Alice was curious as to what each person got, so she went around peeking at their cards.

_Boris - Cinderella.23  
_

_Dee - Prince.27_

_Dum - Prince.16_

_Gowland - Cinderella.18_

_Elliot - Cinderella.21_

_Blood - Cinderella.29_

_Ace - Prince.12_

_Pierce - Prince.14  
_

_Nightmare - Prince.25_

_Julius - Cinderella.17_

_Peter - Prince.11_

"Peter! Stop strangling me!"

_Joker(B&W) - Cinderella.28_

_.._Surely this could not end well, she thought.

* * *

A mini 3-shot. ;]

It's short, I'm tired.

Hope yous like.


End file.
